callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Martyrdom
Martyrdom is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and as a Deathstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is also featured in Call of Duty: WWII as a Throwback Basic Training. Martyrdom causes the player to drop a live fragmentation grenade upon death. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered Martyrdom is unlocked at level 17. A Martyrdom grenade's fuse is 2.5 seconds (opposed to five seconds on a non-Martyrdom grenade and three seconds on a grenade picked up with the Toss Back Perk). Because frag grenades have a large kill radius, this perk is very powerful. The most practical use of Martyrdom is in close quarters combat, where the enemy is less likely to be able to escape the blast. Old School Mode Martyrdom appears in Old School Mode as one of the 6 perks available. *Ambush - Found in the small area at the south-eastern corner of the map with sandbags, destroyed jeeps, a mounted M249 SAW and concrete barriers, near the AK-74u. *Broadcast - Found in the kitchen at the southern area of the main building. *Crossfire - Found on the south-eastern intersection of the main road, near the Barrett .50cal and AK-74u. *District - Found near the well at the northern end of the map, near the Frag Grenade and USP .45. *Wet Work - Found underneath the southern bridge. Gallery Martyrdom Model MWR.png|The model of the perk in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: World at War Martyrdom reappears in Call of Duty: World at War as it did in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. There are no significant differences between the perks in each game, as both grenade fuse times are 2.5 seconds. The only differences would be the general grenade-related changes Treyarch made in Call of Duty: World at War, such as grenade indicator opacity, and decreased damage. Due to these changes, it is much easier to escape from Martyrdom in Call of Duty: World at War than in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as the player who killed the Martyrdom user will be able to identify the location of the grenade. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Martyrdom returns as a Deathstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, unlocked at level 27. It requires four consecutive deaths before it can be used (three if using Hardline Pro), so it is seen far less frequently than it was in previous games. It is also less effective, as the grenade fuse time has been increased to that of an uncooked fragmentation grenade. The decrease in effectiveness has also been further amplified by the reduction in damage and range to the fragmentation grenades in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Martyrdom is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty: Black Ops Matryrdom makes a minor appearance in the Campaign mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops. If an enemy is damaged right they pull out a grenade before dying (This is shown in the animation). It also appears in the mission Payback where Kravchenko resorts to pulling out his grenade before dying, in an attempt to kill Woods. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Martyrdom reappears as a deathstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and is unlocked at level 51. It is identical to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, but is unlocked much later. Due to the decreased blast radius of grenades in Modern Warfare 3, it is notably weaker as well. Call of Duty: WWII Martyrdom is featured in Call of Duty: WWII as a Basic Training that is limited to be used in the Throwback Moshpit. It drops a live fragmentation grenade after the user's death and shortens the fuse of the user's any lethal explosives. Trivia General *A player without Martyrdom can throw back a grenade dropped by Martyrdom to achieve challenges requiring the use of Martyrdom. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops campaigns, badly wounded enemies can mimic the effect of Martyrdom. *Using the Martyrdom perk is often frowned upon by other players who often see it as a cheap way to get a kill. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' multiplayer beta, the Martyrdom grenade fuse was five seconds; this proved problematic as players were able to easily pick up the Martyrdom grenade and throw it away. *As seen in game menu source files, the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version of Martyrdom was originally a Tier 2 perk. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *If the player kills an enemy with this deathstreak, the player will get the title "Martyr" and a Martyrdom emblem. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *As in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the "Martyr" title can be obtained by killing an enemy with a grenade dropped from Martyrdom. i.e. a player can pick up a grenade from an enemy with Martyrdom, and then kill another enemy with it. Category:Call of Duty Online Deathstreaks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Deathstreaks Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Deathstreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: WWII Basic Trainings